


Murder At The St. Mark

by LilRamona



Category: Dee Dee Ramone - Fandom, Joey Ramone - Fandom, Johnny Ramone - Fandom, Love - Fandom, Ramones, Real Person Fiction, Romance - Fandom, Tommy Ramone - Fandom, punk rock - Fandom
Genre: CBGB, F/M, Fluff, New York, Queens, Ramones - Freeform, real person fiction - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRamona/pseuds/LilRamona
Summary: A murder occurs at the apartment building you share with Joey, while the Ramones are doing a radio interview. Joey rushes home to find that you are nowhere to be found. Will he be able to locate you? Nobody feels safe and you fear that you may be the murderer's next victim.Thrilling story with a pleasant surprise at the end.





	

1977

It is a hot summer night in Queens. The Ramones are at a popular radio station doing an interview.

The DJ, whose name is Nasty Ned, is a shaggy, long haired guy in his 40’s. He is loud and obnoxious. Nasty Ned is the city’s most well- known DJ. He is known for asking anything, no holds barred. As a result, his ratings hit the roof.

“Hey….this is Nasty Ned broadcasting live from Q102.7. I’ve got the popular punk band, the Ramones with me in the studio here. Let me tell ya guys, these guys couldn’t look more punk, more cool with their shaggy hair, ripped jeans and black leather jackets. Handsome lookin’ blokes, too. I feel like chopped liver next to these dudes! At any rate, let me introduce you to Joey, Tommy, Johnny and Dee Dee Ramone! Welcome guys!”

Joey says, “Hey”.

“Sooooo guys, let’s start this interview off the Nasty Ned way. Who gets the most chicks in the band?” asks Nasty Ned. 

Joey scoffs and says, “It ain’t me.” He sways his left leg back and forth and runs his fingers through his hair.

“Me!”, says Dee Dee.

Tommy looks at Dee Dee and says,”Liar.”

Nasty Ned chuckles and says to Dee Dee, “Dee, Dee, ain’t ya married?”

Dee Dee shrugs and says, “That doesn’t stop chicks from coming onto me.” He takes out a cigarette and lights it.

Johnny sighs and says to Nasty Ned, “Actually, we’re all taken.”

Nasty Ned looks surprised and says, “Is that so? So no groupies for the Ramones.”

He looks at Joey and says, “Joey, you’re the lead singer, the front man and voice of the band. I’m sure you get a ton of offers, yeah?”

Joey looks uncomfortable but he replies, “Uh, the Ramones ain’t like that, ya know? We just don’t do that kinda thing-no offense to the bands that do. It just ain’t our thing. We’re about our music, ya know?”

Nasty Ned nods and says, “Very unusual for a punk band, indeed. As a matter of fact, it’s kinda anti-punk to be faithful, isn’t it?”

Dee Dee says, “Who says we’re faithful?”

Johnny shoots him a look of death.

Joey says, “Speak for yourself, man.” He glares at Dee Dee. Joey knows that’s how rumors get started and the last thing he needed is his girlfriend thinking he was messing around on her. He knew Johnny was thinking the same.

Nasty Ned says, “Ahh, Joey doesn’t wanna be sent to sleep on the couch when he gets home tonight. I don’t blame ya.”

Nasty Ned continues. 

“Sooooo you’re all taken, huh? Do any of your significant others have a problem with your occupation?”

Johnny shakes his head and says, “Why would they? The Ramones were around before they even came along. We met them as Ramones.”

Nasty Ned says, “I see. So Johnny Ramone, the guitarist of the band, is off the market.”

Johnny says, “Hey, I ain’t married or nothin…”

Tommy scoffs and teases, “I’m tellin’ Roxy...”

Dee Dee says, “Shit, she’s probably listening.”

Nasty Ned shakes his head and says, “Uh, Dee Dee, you naughty boy. We’re on live radio.”

Dee Dee laughs and says, “Sorry, but we’re punk…”

Nasty Ned laughs out loud. He says, “Ya see folks, this is what I get for tellin’ them they were actin’ anti-punk.”

Nasty Ned takes a sip of his water cup and says, “Joey, I ran into you and a chick at the Japanese take-out on Bleeker last month. I assume she’s your significant other.”

Joey flips his hair and says, “Yeh.” He crosses his legs and shakes his foot.

Nasty Ned nods his head and says, “Man, I’m in the wrong business. I should have been a rock star. You guys get all the hot chicks.”

Tommy pipes up. “We can introduce you to some hot chicks, man.” He lights a cigarette and takes a puff.

Dee Dee says, “Yeah, we know a ton of them.”

Nasty Ned says, “I’m sure you do! I’ve seen the chicks at your shows. The thing is, none of them would be interested in me….just look at me, boys.” Ned wasn’t a bad looking guy, except he had a bit of weight on him.

Joey says, “Hey, it ain’t all about looks, ya know?”

Nasty Ned says, “You’re right, Joey. I may have to take your offer to be introduced to some punk chicks at your next gig!”

Johnny says, “Right on.”

Nasty Ned says, “Sooooo, you guys put out this new album, Leave Home. Do you anticipate a tour soon?”

Johnny replies, “Yeah, in a couple of months. Our manager is working on making arrangements for that.”

Nasty Ned says, “I listened to the album the other day and I love it. I think my favorite song on there is “Suzy Is A Headbanger.” 

Tommy says, “That’s one of my favorites, too.”

Nasty Ned says, “So do you all take turns writing or what? Who comes up with what?”

Dee Dee says, “Uh, Joey and I do most of the writing but we all collaborate on the music.”

Nasty Ned says, “Do you guys ever fight and disagree?”

Johnny smirks and says, “All the time.”

Joey says, “Yeh. It’s ok. We’re together a lot, so it happens.”

Nasty Ned says, “You all live on the same side of town, right?”

Joey says, “I live in Manhattan, as does Johnny and Dee Dee. Tommy lives in Queens.”

Nasty Ned says, “Will you guys always live in New York?”

Johnny shrugs and says, “Who knows? It’s home for now.”

Just then, there is a knock on the studio door. Monte, the Ramones tour manager signals to Joey.

Nasty Ned says, “Okay folks, time for a commercial break. We’ll be right back after these messages.” Ned flips a switch and removes his ear phones.

Joey was already on his feet.

Monte says, “Joey….it’s on the news. There’s been a murder at the St. Mark.”

Joey’s heart pounds rapidly and his knees get weak. 

He says, “What!? Who was it? Is my girl okay? I need to use a phone!”

Joey rushes out of the studio and is escorted to a phone. Monte trails behind him.  
The rest of the band is told to stay in the studio.

Joey’s hand shakes as he dials his home number.

The phone rings and rings, but there is no answer.

Joey’s heart sinks and he says, “She ain’t answerin’, Monte!” After the 6th ring, Joey slams the phone down onto the receiver.

Joey says, “I gotta get over there NOW!”

Monte says, “Of course! I’ll take you. The rest of the guys are going to stay here and finish that interview. I’ve instructed Ned not to say a word about any of this on the radio and to act like normal.”

Joey and Monte rush out of the radio station and onto Monte’s van.

Monte takes off as soon as the doors close.

Joey says, “I can’t believe this shit! They didn’t say who got murdered?”

Monte shakes his head and says, “All they said is, it’s a tenant there. Don’t panic, Joey. Stay calm until we find out more information.”

Joey looks down and holds his head in his hands. He says, “How the hell do you expect me to stay calm when my girlfriend could be layin’ dead somewhere? Huh? If anything happens to her, I’ll fuckin kill myself, ya know!”

Monte says, “Joey, Joey, Joey! Don’t panic! Quit talkin’ like that! You’ll do no such thing! Don’t think the worst just yet!”

It takes Monte 25 minutes to get to The St. Mark, where Joey lives with his girl.

Upon arrival, they see police cars, an ambulance and a crowd of people outside. 

Joey runs out of the van and heads towards the door of the building.

A short, fat, policeman stops him and says, “Sorry buddy, nobody can go inside for now.”

Joey frowns and says, “I fuckin live here and I wanna know if my girlfriend is okay! Ya got any information on the victim?”

The policeman says, “You’re Joey Ramone, ain’t ya?”

Joey dismisses the inquiry and says, “Listen…I asked if you have any information on the victim! I need to know!”

The policeman sees the urgency in Joey’s eyes and sympathizes with him.

He says, “Hey, all I know is, it’s a young female, early 20’s.”

Joey’s heart races and he feels slight chest pains. He can’t believe what he is hearing.

He crouches down and says, “It can’t be! I need to see her!

Monte asks the policeman, “Listen, does the victim have a name? I mean, that’s a pretty vague description.” 

The policeman says, “Should have that information in a few minutes. They just got the body out of the apartment and are trying to identify. Stick around and we’ll have that information for you.”  
He walks away.

Monte puts his arm around Joey and says, “C’mon, don’t lose it, Joey. We don’t have any information yet. Stay strong!”

Joey had never felt so frightened before. The anguish was killing him. The thought of losing his girlfriend terrified him more than anything.

Joey is shaking and he feels sick. This was absolutely, the worst day of his life.

He looks at Monte and says, “I mean, why didn’t she answer the phone, ya know? It’s fuckin’ 9pm! She’s always home at this time!”

Monte shakes his head, as he doesn’t have any answers for Joey. 

 

Back at the radio station

Nasty Ned announces, “Sorry folks, Joey had to leave due to an emergency. The rest of the band is still here. We’re gonna be taking calls from callers in a minute, so think of any questions you wanna ask these guys and dial us up!”

The band is sitting there with serious looks on the their faces. They were all worried about Joey and about what is going on. It was almost impossible for them to act normal, but they had a job to do and were given orders to finish it. Even Nasty Ned took a change of tone.

A half hour later

The police finally identify the body as 23 year old college student Margie Walker.

When Joey is given the news, he almost cries from relief. He falls on his knees and says, “Thank fuck…..oh man, what a fuckin’ relief!”

The police allow residents to go inside. Joey and Monte rush into the building and head straight for Apt 10J.

Joey’s hands shake as he inserts the key into the lock.

When he opens the door, he swings it open wide and calls out, “Hey baby! Are you home!?”

No answer.

Joey searches the bedroom and bathroom. He sees no sign of his girl, but their cat Paul is on the bed, stretched out.

Monte waits patiently by the front door.

Joey exclaims, “Fuck! I don’t know where she’s at!”

Even though the murder victim had been identified, he wasn’t going to assume his girlfriend was safe until he found her.

Monte says, “You should try calling some of her friends, to see if she’s with them.”

Joey says, “This is so fucked up, man!” He walks over to the counter and reaches for a small address book with phone numbers. He gets busy dialing when all of a sudden:

You walk through the front door and are surprised to see Joey and Monte.

You look at Joey and say, “Hey, you’re home early.”

Joey just about loses it when he sees you. He drops the phone and hurries over to you.

He grabs you by the shoulders and shakes you. He spits out, “Where the fuck were you? Huh?! I was worried sick! How could you do this to me, baby? Where were you? Answer me!”

You have never seen Joey act this way and it scared you. You were dumbfounded for a few seconds and didn’t know why he was so angry. He has a firm grip on your shoulders and you feel his fingers digging into your arm. He is a strong man and you are petite.

You say, “Joey! You’re hurting me!”

Joey realizes what he’s doing and removes his hands from your shoulders and says, “Sorry.”

You say, “I went to visit your mom. She called me and invited me over for coffee. I was only gone for an hour. You said you were gonna be at the radio station for a couple of hours, what are you doing home this early? What happened? Why are you acting this way?”

Joey runs his fingers through his hair and says, “Didn’t you hear someone was murdered in this building a couple of hours ago? Some girl….I thought it was you, I tried to call and no answer. I was so worried…”

You say, “Murdered??? What?? I missed all that!”

Monte chimes in and says, “The cops had cleared everyone by the time you got home. You gave us a good scare, dear! I’ve never seen Joey so worried! He had to leave the studio and rush home because you didn’t answer the phone when he called.”

You look at Joey and say, “Oh baby, I’m so sorry you were worried. I didn’t mean to upset you. As you can see, I’m fine.”

Joey scoops you up in his arms and holds you tight. He whispers in your ear “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

Monte speaks up and says, “Well, now that I know you’re safe, I’m outta here. I gotta go pick up the guys from the studio. By the way, they haven’t caught the person who killed her, so please be careful, guys. Keep your doors locked and stay together.”

Joey says, “Thanks for being there, Mont.”

Monte says, “Always. I’ll let the other guys know that you guys are safe.” He opens the door and walks out.

 

Back at the studio

The Ramones were done with the radio interview and were waiting in the lobby for Monte to come pick them up.

There is a small TV in the lobby and the news was on. The guys watched carefully. When the news identified the victim, the band practically cheered. Not out of happiness, but out of relief. They kept thinking about Joey and pondering if he was okay.

Johnny says, “I bet Joey was a damn mess.”

Tommy says, “Yeah…..you know how he is.”

Monte walks into the studio ten minutes later. As soon as the guys spot, him, they all jump up and ask him questions.

Monte raises his hand and says, “All is okay. Joey was in a state of panic for about an hour but he’s alright now and with his girl.”

The Ramones and Monte all walk outside and pile into the van.

Johnny says, “So, did they catch who did it or is the looney tune still out roaming around?”

Monte says, “They don’t know who did it, or the motive. Pretty sad,huh? A young girl in her 20’s, stabbed to death!”

Dee Dee says, “Well I’m glad Joey’s chick is safe. Could you imagine if it had been HER? Joey would never recover from it. Hell, that’d be the end of the Ramones!”

Tommy says, “Knowing Joey, he’d off himself or something. He doesn’t give a shit about anything except the Ramones and his girl. We all know it.”

Monte says, “Okay knock it off Tommy, no need to bring it up. Everything’s alright, thank god.” He changes the subject. “How’d the rest of the radio interview go?”

Johnny says, “Alright…kinda sucked having to act like nothing was wrong.”

Dee Dee says, “Ned’s a fuckin tool. Ya really think the chicks that go to our shows would be interested in HIM?”

Johnny sighs and says, “When you said that, I was thinkin’, no fuckin’ way!”

Dee Dee says, “Tommy said it, I just agreed with him.”

Back at the apartment

The 11:00 o’clock news is on and both you and Joey watch.

“The victim has been identified as 23 year old Margie Walker, a student at NYU. It appears she has been stabbed to death inside her apartment and the killer is still at large. NYPD says they will do whatever they can to find out who committed this horrendous crime. In the meantime, the police department urges residents at the St. Mark to lock their doors and to be very cautious.”

Joey holds you tightly as you both snuggle on the couch. He leans down and gives you a sweet kiss on the forehead.

You say, “I’m sorry you didn’t get to finish the radio interview. All because of me.”

Joey says, “Hey, I don’t give a shit about that. The rest of the band finished it….you fuckin’ scared me, ya know? I never felt so upset in my whole life.”

You look at Joey and he is looking at you with loving eyes. 

You gently touch his face with the back of your hand and say, “Oh Joey, I’m so lucky to have you.”

Joey looks you in the eyes and says, “Uh, I’ve never loved anyone like I love you. You mean everything to me. If something happened to you, I’d fuckin’ die. Literally.”

You had never heard Joey talk that way. You say, “Nothing’s gonna happen to me, babe. Don’t worry. And if something DID ever happen to me, I wouldn’t want you to die. I’d want you to live a happy life.”

Joey interjects and scoffs, “Never!”

You knew Joey had a hard life growing up and that he had to take medication for his OCD. He had been diagnosed with depression in the past, although he was doing better now. Everyone that knew him before you, has told you that he has never been this happy in relationship before. You knew deep down inside that he was probably telling the truth, about not being able to live a happy life, without you. It is disturbing to you, but you have no choice but to deal with it.

You say, “Let’s not talk about that anymore, okay babe? Only happy thoughts.”

Joey says, “Wanna go to bed? I’m exhausted from everything that happened today.”

You say, “Okay yeah. I’m tired, too.”

Joey gets up from the couch, walks over to the TV and turns it off. 

He holds his hand out for you to take. He leads you into the bedroom.

Ten minutes later, as you both lay in bed together, Joey holds you tight.  
You love the way his arms feels around you. So protected, so secure.

Joey suddenly says, “I gotta get up and make sure I locked the front door.”

You say, “Babe, you did. I saw you do it.”

Joey says, “I’m still gonna check.” He hops out of bed and leaves you laying there alone.

You knew it was his OCD kicking in. Even though he took his medication today, what had happened a few hours earlier was very traumatic for Joey.

Joey comes back a minute later and hops back into bed. 

He announces, “You were right.”

You say, “Of course I was. Now hold me again.”

Joey wraps his arms around you and gives you a kiss on the lips. 

You kiss him back and soon you are making out. 

Joey says, “Hmmm….maybe we should forget about sleep.”

You climb on top of him and sit on his soft belly.

Joey says, “Uh yeah, we’ll be up for awhile.”

He has his hands around your small waist. 

You feel him getting hard underneath you.

Joey whispers, “Why are you so fuckin’ beautiful? Huh?”

You say, “So are you, babe. You’re the sexiest man I’ve ever seen.”

Joey turns you over on your back and he hovers over you.  
He kisses you passionately and soon he enters you for a night of ecstasy.

 

A week later

Joey and Monte are having lunch together at Veselka. 

Veselka is a Ukrainian restaurant on 2nd Ave that Joey loves.

Joey always got their goat cheese pierogis, he loved them. 

Monte asks, “So how come your havin’ lunch with me instead of your girl?”

Joey puts his fork down and says, “Uh, she’s out shoppin’ with a friend. I gave her some money so she can get herself some nice things.”

Monte nods his head and takes a bit of his sandwich. When he’s done swallowing, he says, “You’re a great guy, Joey.”

Joey shrugs and says, “She deserves it. She’s the best. Ya know, nobody has ever loved me the way she does. She actually makes me feel good about myself.”

Monte takes a sip of his iced tea and says, “As it should be.”

Joey says, “Uh, I actually wanna talk to you about something…”

Monte looks at Joey and says, “What is it?”

Joey looks at Monte with a hesitant look on his face. He says, “So like, uh, I was thinkin’ of askin’ her to marry me.”

Monte almost chokes on his ice tea. He coughs until he composes himself.

Joey asks, “Are you alright, man?”

Monte nods and composes himself.

When he is finally able to respond, he says, “Joey, are you outta your mind? Really?”

Joey gets defensive and says, “What?? I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life. Are ya tryin’ to say I wouldn’t make a good husband or somethin’? Dee Dee’s married and I can bet I’d be a better husband than him.”

Monte says, “Well, I agree with that. I think you’d make a great husband. I just think you should think it through some more. Marriage is a huge step, my friend.”

Joey says, “Listen Mont, that scare I went through last week, really made me think. There’s like, no doubt in my mind that she’s the girl I wanna be with forever. I can’t imagine life without her. I wanna make her mine, really mine, ya know?”

Monte admired Joey’s attitude. Out of all the Ramones, Joey was the most vulnerable and romantic. He knew damn well that Joey would treat his wife like a queen. Joey needed the commitment and stability, also. He needed taken care of and she was the perfect girl to do it. 

Monte nods his head and says, “I understand, Joey. You have my support on this. I’d hold off on telling the other guys, though.”

Joey smirks and says, “It ain’t their business, anyway.”

Monte says, “So, how are ya gonna propose?”

Joey shrugs and says, “I dunno. Gotta think of something special. Anyway, first I need to get a ring.”

Monte says, “Let me know if you want me to go ring shoppin’ with ya. You wanna surprise her, right?”

Joey says, “Yeh…I don’t want her to know I’m even thinkin’ about this. We’ve never discussed marriage, before. I’m not even sure she wants that.”

Monte says, “I think she does. She just isn’t the type to pressure you into it, like most women.”

An Hour Later

You get home from shopping around 6pm. As you enter the apartment, you call out, “Hey babe, are you home?!”

No answer. The only one that comes out to greet you is Paul the cat. You crouch down to pet him. You say, “Where’s daddy?” Paul looks up at you and meows.

You take your shopping bags into the bedroom and put your new clothes away. You had purchased some sexy tops, 2 pairs of jeans and a pair of boots. 

Just then, you hear the front door open and close.

You call out, “Joey? I’m in the bedroom!”

No answer. 

That’s strange, you think. 

You walk out of the bedroom and towards the living room, when you feel someone grab you and cover your mouth.

You try to scream, but you can’t. Your heart races and you struggle to look to see who it is.

All you can see is a man in a black ski mask. He is tall, but not as tall as Joey.

He snarls, “Don’t you lock your door, bitch?”

His voice sounds unfamiliar to you. You’d never heard it before. You try to scream again but it comes out muffled, as his gloved hand is still over your mouth. He had a knife in his other hand.

He drags you over to the couch and throws you onto it.

He looks around and realizes he is in the apartment of Joey Ramone because of the photographs you have displayed, as well as Joey’s Ramones memorabilia on the walls.

He says, “So, you’re Joey Ramone’s girlfriend, huh? Lucky for me. You’re a good lookin’ broad, ya know that? Rockstars ain’t the only ones who can get a good lookin’ girl…and I’m about to have a piece of Joey’s girl.”

You start to scream and the man holds up the knife and covers your mouth again.

He says, “You scream and I’ll kill you! Got it? Huh? Got it, bitch?”

He removes his hand from your mouth.

You manage to say, “Why are you doing this to me?”

The man laughs crazily and says, “Don’t ya know? I like pretty women. Pretty women don’t like me, but I like them. And when they refuse me, I teach them a lesson.”

You say, “You’re the one who killed that girl last week, in this building.”

The man says, “Yeah and you’ll be next if you don’t cooperate with me. That other bitch, she tried to fight me and ended up dead.” He laughs crazily.

He inches close to you and you smell a foul odor coming from him. He places his face next to yours and says, “Don’t be afraid baby, this won’t hurt.”

He take the knife and places it on your neck. He moves it down and shreds open your top. You are wearing a black, lace bra underneath. 

You try to scream, but he covers your mouth with his hand.

“Nice rack you got there,” he says, as he stares hungrily, at your boobs.

He turns you around so you are head down. He starts kissing the back of your neck and your back. You cringe at the touch of his lips on your body. You struggle to get loose, but you can’t move. 

The intruder says, “Oh baby girl…you have a nice, hard body. Just like I like ‘em.” He had taken his gloves off and his hands are all over your body. You feel sick and repulsed. You were used to only Joey’s hands on your body.

You try to think of something you can do, to get away, but he is much heavier than you. He reaches down and touches your private area. You feel repulsed but are thankful that you still have jeans on.

Just then, Paul the cat struts into the living room. When he spots the intruder, he hisses and arches his back. The intruder says, “What the fuck? Where’d this cat come from?”

Paul immediately growls and shows his teeth. He charges at the man and attacks him, wrapping his teeth around the intruder’s neck. 

The intruder screams in pain and says, “Fuckin’ cat!” He tries to stab Paul but Paul’s teeth are clamped around his neck really tight. The pain is too much for him to bear and he growls in pain.

You get up off the couch and run towards the front door, as the intruder struggles with the cat.

“Hey! Where are ya going, bitch! Get back here!” he calls.

You open the door and run down the hallway, in your torn t-shirt. 

You scream, “Help me!”

Nobody seems to hear or be around, as you run down the vacant hallway.

You look back and see the intruder following you. He is running slowly, knife in hand, other hand around his throat. 

“I’m gonna get you, bitch! You shouldn’t have done that!” taunts the intruder.

You reach the end of the hallway just in time to see Joey and Monte step out of the elevator.

You run behind Joey and scream, “Help me! He’s tryin’ to kill me!” 

Joey looks at you and sees your torn shirt. 

He exclaims, “What the fuck’s going on here?!”

The intruder stops in front of the guys and retorts, “Well, well, well! If it isn’t Mr. Rock Star! Ya know, your girl sure tastes yummy! Thanks for lending her to me, I sure enjoyed her sweet taste!”

Joey turns red with rage and says, “Who the fuck are you? What’d you do to her?”

The intruder gives an evil laugh and says, “Wouldn’t you like to know? I fucked that bitch so hard, her thighs will be sore for a month! Sorry rockstar, you won’t be able to make love to her for months! I’ll tell ya what though, I’ve never had a sweeter and wetter….”

You yell out, “You fuckin’ liar!”

By now, Joey is shaking with rage and his fists are balled up. Monte has never seen Joey so angry. He puts his hand on Joey’s shoulder, as if to say, take it easy.

Joey bellows, “You mother fucker! I’m gonna kill you!” Joey wasn’t a violent person, but he couldn’t bear hearing this prick talk about the love of his life in that manner. He would kill for her and he would die for her.

The intruder says, “Go for it! I dare you to!” He holds up his knife.

You say, “Joey, no!” You are still hiding behind him. 

Joey pushes you to a corner and tells you to stay put. 

Joey is about 6 inches taller than the intruder. He isn’t easily intimidated. 

He charges at the intruder and the intruder takes a stab at Joey. Joey moves, but he gets sliced in the forearm, through his leather jacket. He flinches with pain but that doesn’t stop him from taking the intruder on.

You exclaim, “Be careful, babe!”

The intruder scoffs, “Isn’t that sweet? She’s all worried about her rock star.” 

He tries to stab Joey again, but this time, Joey manages to kick the knife out of the intruder’s hand, thanks to his super long legs. The intruder looks helpless without his weapon. He tries to go grab it, but Joey punches him in the head and he stumbles backwards. Monte grabs the knife quickly and holds it in his hand, for protection.

The intruder charges at Joey and pushes Joey against the wall. Joey grabs the intruder by the throat and chokes him. The intruder tries to set himself free but Joey’s hold is too strong, and Joey towers over the guy. The intruder’s face turns purple and Joey lets go. The intruder coughs and gags. 

Joey puts the intruder in a headlock and removes the ski mask. He tosses it aside. The intruder’s face is exposed. Joey punches the intruder in the face a few times, with full force. Joey wears rings on a few of his fingers and they slice into the intruder’s cheeks.

“You piece of shit! I’m gonna kill you!” snarls Joey. He has punches the intruder over and over again until his face is a bloody pulp.

The intruder manages to say, “Please do! I’d rather die than spend the rest of my life in prison.”

Monte, who still had the knife in his hand, says, “I’m sure they’ll take care of you in prison. You won’t last there.”

By then, a few of the neighbors were standing around watching. Some offered to help Joey and Monte, but they refused to let people get close to the intruder. One neighbor informed everyone that he had called the police. 

The intruder falls to the ground and Joey places his size 11 foot, on top of his head.

Joey says, “He ain’t goin’ anywhere.” He touches his arm, which is still bleeding.

For once, the intruder has nothing to say and just lays there quietly, eyes swollen and blood all over his face, mouth and neck.

You stay crouched in your corner observing it all. A few of the neighbors stand next to you, trying to comfort you.

Within ten minutes, the police arrive on the scene. They walk towards Joey and the intruder.  
The cops lift him up and handcuff him. His face and throat are covered in blood.

As they lead him out of the building, the intruder glances at you and manages to say, “Bye, precious. I’ll never forget your touch.” He was trying to piss Joey off some more, as if he hadn’t had enough.

Joey glances at the intruder and gives him a deathly glare. 

You notice it. You say to Joey, “Ignore him, babe. He’s talkin’ shit to piss you off.”

Joey says, “Well, it’s definitely workin’.” He softens up a bit and asks you if you are alright.

You say, “Yeah, I’m okay. He didn’t do much to me. He lied when he said he had intercourse with me, by the way.”

Joey sighs in relief and says, “Thank fuck.”

You continue, “Paul saved me. Paul attacked him and I was able to run to the door and get out.”

Joey says, “I’m sorry, baby. I wasn’t here to protect you like I should have.”

You say, “Joey, what are you talking about? You took the guy down! You came to my rescue and saved me.”

Joey is still bleeding and the drops of blood are making a mess on the floor.

You take your torn shirt off and wrap it around Joey’s arm. 

You say, “You’re bleeding bad, babe. You’ll probably need stitches.”

Joey takes off his leather jacket and puts it on you. 

He says, “Here, I don’t want you walkin’ around in your bra.” 

You say, “Oh Joey, I’m so proud of you…the way you took him on. You’re forever my hero.”

Joey says, “I woulda died for you, ya know.”

A policeman walks over to you to take a police report. You tell him everything that occurred.

“He threw me down on the couch, face down. He cut my shirt with his knife and proceeded to kiss my neck and back…he touched me ‘down there’ but no sexual intercourse occurred…he kept calling me a ‘bitch’.”

Joey shakes his head and outbursts, “I shoulda killed him!” 

The policeman pats Joey on the back lightly, but doesn’t say anything. He understands that Joey is reacting the way any man would, when they found out their woman was assaulted by a sleaze ball.

It was hard for Joey to hear details of the occurrence, but he needed to know what happened.

The policeman asks, “What else did he say? If you can think of anything verbal he said to you, that’d be great.”

You say, “He said he goes after pretty girls because pretty girls don’t like him. He said Margie Walker resisted his advances and that’s why he killed her. He kept making perverted remarks about my body and how he was going to have a taste of Joey Ramone’s girl.”

The cops says, “But he didn’t get that far, did he?”

You say, “No. Our cat Paul came into the living room and attacked him. That’s when I made my escape.”

You finish giving your statement and the cop tucks his clipboard under his arm. 

He says, “This is remarkable. You guys caught a murderer. Joey, thank you for not killing the slime ball! I know it must have been hard to resist, but it’ll be a bigger punishment for him to be locked up for the rest of his life.”

Joey says, “Yeh, he said somethin’ about wanting to die rather than go to prison.”

The cop shrugs and says, “Who knows…the other inmates may kill him in prison. Not our problem. Anyway Joey, you need to get your arm checked out. You’re losing a lot of blood. I can get an ambulance out here if you want.”

Joey says, “Neh….Monte’ll take me to the ER.”

The cops says “Okay, but make sure you go.” 

You say, “I’ll make sure he goes, officer.”

The policeman says, “Great. Take care and thank you.”

You, Joey and Monte are about to walk back to the apartment, when a reporter and camera man run up to you.

The reporter says, “Excuse me, is there any way we can ask you some questions?”

Monte looks annoyed and says, “No, absolutely not. Can’t you see we’ve been through a lot? Just leave us alone.”

The reporter says, “Fair enough.” He and the camera man walk away.

When all 3 of you get to the apartment, Paul is there to greet you.

You say, “There’s our little hero.”

Joey says, “That’s crazy that he attacked like that. He’s such a sweet cat, ya know?”

Monte says, “He saw his mom was in danger. Cats are smarter than people think.  
Anyway Joey….we gotta get you stitched up. I know a doctor that makes house calls, so let me get a hold of him. That way, we don’t have to go through the hassle of getting you to a hospital.”

You say, “That’d be great! Um, I’m gonna go put another shirt on.” 

Joey says, “Good idea.” He watches you walk away into the bedroom.

The phone rings. Joey goes to answer it and it’s a reporter wanting to interview him.

Joey scoffs and says, “No comment.” He slams the phone down.

Monte says, “They’re starting already, huh?”

Joey says, “I don’t feel like talkin’ about it and being all over the news.”

The phone rings again. This time it’s Joey’s mom, Charlotte.

“Ma, can I call ya back? I had a long day and my arm’s bleeding. Everything’s okay, yeah. I’ll tell ya details later.”

He hangs up the phone and a second later, he decides to unplug the phone from the wall. 

Joey says to Monte, “I wish I could have killed that bastard.”

Monte says, “Oh Joey, it wouldn’t be worth it. You handled him really well out there. I’m proud of ya and the boys aren’t gonna believe it, when I tell ‘em.”

Joey whispers, “He had his filthy lips on my girl. The thought of it makes me sick, ya know? I know it ain’t her fault, but I can’t stop picturing it and it pisses me off.”

Monte whispers, “Did he rape her?”

Joey whispers, “Neh…he tried to but she escaped. I’m just glad she wasn’t his next victim. That whole thing was insane. If we hadn’t of come when we did, who knows what would have happened.”

Monte says, “Yeah, it’s like something out of a movie. Now let me call that doctor.”

An Hour Later

 

Joey is all stitched up. His wound required 15 stitches. 

Dr. Casey is a nice, older man, who only makes house calls to celebrities. He is also John Lennon’s doctor.

“Okay Joey, all set! You took it like a champ! Just remember to keep the stitches dry-put a bag on your arm when you shower. I’ll come back in 2 weeks and remove the stitches.” says Dr. Casey.

Joey inspects his arm and says, “Thanks doctor, I appreciate it.”

Dr. Casey says, “Hey, you’re the hero. Thank YOU for capturing that loon.” He gathers all his supplies.

Monte writes the doctor a check and hands it to him. 

Dr. Casey says, “Thank you, sir. Well, take care, everyone.”

Monte says, “Wait, I’ll walk out with you, doc….Joey, I’ll call you later.”

Joey says, “Okay, later.”

Monte and Dr. Casey leave together. 

You walk to the couch and sit. You say, “I just can’t believe what happened today. It’s surreal.”

Joey makes his way over and sits next to you.

He says,”Yeh, like something outta a movie, like Monte said. I’m definitely gonna have to write a song about this.” He looks down. You can tell he feels a bit uncomfortable.

You say, “Babe, why don’t you tell me what’s wrong? You’re acting different.”

Joey says, “I, uh, I guess I just feel like this is all my fault. I should’ve been home when you got home. None of this woulda happened then.”

You say, “Oh Joey, it’s not your fault. It’s MY fault for not locking the door. I’m such an idiot. Maybe I got what I deserved!”

Joey looks at you from over his glasses and says, “Don’t say that.”

You say, “Joey, I know it’s not easy for you, either. Knowing that he had his hands and lips all over me. I just want you to know that I was repulsed by it. I hated every second.”

Joey feels guilty for being angry about that earlier. It wasn’t her fault that the scum forced himself upon her. 

He reaches out and holds your hand. 

He says, “I know, baby. You ain’t gotta explain anythin’. I’m just glad you’re alive, ya know? Come here.” He pulls you close to him and you wrap your arms around him.

Joey whispers, “I love you so.”

You say, “I love you, too.”

 

The following week

The week that followed was crazy. The telephone never stopped ringing. Everyone wanted interviews with you or Joey. 

Joey decided to do a phone interview and only one. You didn’t want to do any. Joey said he would handle it and that was fine by you. His interview was put in various newspapers along with his photo. If people had never heard of the Ramones, they certainly knew who they were NOW. 

The Ramones couldn’t believe Joey acted in the heroic manner that he did. They had a new found respect for him. Shy, quiet Joey, beat the pulp out of a murderer. Who would’ve  
thought? That was so cool and very punk.

Monte told the boys in the band, “The song ‘Anything For My Baby’ by KISS reminds me of Joey’s love for this girl.”

Monte thought about his and Joey’s conversation the other day, about marriage. Monte remembered being skeptical, but now, he had zero doubts about it. Joey’s love for his girl was evident, as he risked his own life for her. He not only approved of the marriage, he thought they should do it soon. He’d let Joey know what he thinks, the next time he sees him.

Saturday

The Ramones are at band practice. They have to get a couple of rehearsals in before their appearance on a talk show on Friday. The Ramones are in high demand, ever since Joey was hailed a hero for capturing the killer.

Johnny says, “Commando first, then Shock Treatment.”

Dee Dee yells, “One, two, three, four!”

The band starts playing and Joey starts singing:

“They do their best, they do what they can  
They get them ready for Vietnam….”

The Ramones were known for their perfectionism and it showed. 

Monte is sitting on a chair, watching them rehearse in awe. He thinks they are the best punk band out there, hands down. They are dedicated and put so much effort into their songs.

When the band is done playing those songs, Monte claps slowly.

He says, “You guys sound amazing. I love ya.”

Joey says, “Thanks. Hey, is there any beer in the fridge?” 

The fridge in the studio was usually kept stocked with drinks, especially beer.”

Monte says, “Of course, help yourselves.”

Joey walks to the fridge and gets a few beers out. He distributes them to his band members.

Dee Dee takes a sip and says, “Nothin’ like an ice cold beer.”

Tommy says, “Hey Joey….uh, on behalf of the band, we just want ya to know that we’re proud of ya.” He lights a cigarette.

Johnny says, “Yeah, what Tommy said.” Johnny was never one for nice words or compliments.

Joey shrugs and says, “Uh, thanks. But ya guys woulda done the same for your girl, right?”  
He takes a swig of his beer and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

Dee Dee says, “I dunno, man!”

Johnny scoffs at Dee Dee and says, “Really? Poor Vera. I’d kill any mother fucker that put their hands on Roxy.”

Joey says, “Hey, it’s like this…the prick comes towards me and tells me that he just fucked my girlfriend, more or less, describing in detail. I fuckin’ lost it, man.”

Johnny says, “Hell yeah, I would’ve done what you did….pounded the fuck outta the bastard!”

Monte chimes in and says, “It wasn’t easy, the guy was pretty tough, but he was no match for a pissed off Joey. Joey was so fuckin’ pissed, he looked like an angry bull ready to charge.” He chuckles.

Joey says, “I gotta get these stiches out next week. I’m sick of wearin’ a bag in the shower.” His forearm is still bandaged up.

Tommy tosses his beer can into the garbage.

He says, “You’ll have a scar but scars are cool. Makes ya look tough.”

Joey flips his hair and says, “That’s what my girl said.”

Johnny says, “Alright, let’s do a few more songs so we can get the fuck outta here.”

Joey says, “Glad To See You Go, Pinhead and What’s Your Game.”

The band resumes rehearsal.

 

Next Friday

The Ramones are set to appear on “New York Tonight” at 7:00pm.

The band is scheduled to play 2 songs and do a 15 minute interview.

Joey is sitting on the bed watching you get ready.

You decide to wear a white strapless dress with silver heels. The dress hugs your every curve and its short, so you can show off your firm, shapely legs.

You catch Joey gazing at you.

Joey says, “You look beautiful, baby.”

You blush and say, “Thank you, babe.”

You brush your long hair and work on your make-up.

You say “You’re lucky you’re a Ramone. You can go as you are.”

Joey agrees and says, “Yeh.” Joey wore his black leather jacket, white keds and ripped jeans, as always. That was his uniform. The Ramones lived in their black leather jackets and so many of their fans mimicked their look.

You smile at him and spray some perfume on your neck and your wrists.

You say, “Okay, I’m ready!” 

Joey looks at his girlfriend and thinks she’s the most beautiful girl he has ever laid eyes on. She still makes his heart flutter madly. How could anyone be so perfect? 

Joey gets off the bed and walks towards you. He puts his arms around you and says, “I’m so glad you’re mine.”

You say, “Always and forever.”

An Hour Later

You and Joey sit in a limousine along with the rest of the band and their girlfriends/wives. Joey has his arm around you.

Roxy, Vera and Claudia were all wearing dresses, as well. 

Monte, who was single, doesn’t have a date.

He says, “You gals all look beautiful. Too beautiful for these chumps.” He teases the band.

Dee Dee sarcastically says, “Ha ha, very funny.” 

Vera says, “I love my chump.” She kisses Dee Dee on the cheek.

Roxy pulls out a small bottle of brandy and takes a swig.

Johnny takes it away and says, “Don’t start, Roxy.”

Roxy was a big drinker and Johnny didn’t like it. He was trying to get her to quit drinking, but it’s a real struggle. 

Roxy says, “Sorry, I just needed a swig.”

Johnny rolls his eyes and says, “You can drink after the event, not before it, okay? The last thing I need is a drunk girlfriend by my side.”

You lean your head on Joey’s shoulder and he kisses the top of your head. 

Tommy and Claudia are whispering to each other. They were the quiet couple.

The limousine pulls in front of the building and the chauffeur gets out. He comes around to open the door to let everyone out. 

You and Joey are the last ones to get out. As you exit the limo, you see a crowd of fans cheering and hollering for the Ramones. Joey leads and you follow, your fingers interlaced with his.

“Joey, I love you!” screams a girl.

“Johnny, you rock!” yells a guy.

The Ramones wave at their fans and walk with their women into the building.

Once in the building, security escorts everyone to a specific room. 

The room is pink and gold. It looks like an oversized dressing room. It has 2 couches, a table with refreshments on it, mirrored walls. The carpet is pink. There are vases with flowers on the end tables.

Joey says, “I’ll be right back baby, gotta tell Monte something.”

You watch him walk towards Monte and they start whispering back and forth. You see Monte pat Joey on the back. 

Joey makes his way back to you and sits on the couch. He pulls you on his lap. You cross your legs since you are wearing a dress and wrap your arms around his neck.

Monte talks with the show’s producers and makes sure the band’s instruments are set up properly. The Ramones roadies had transported the equipment to the building, earlier that day. 

Dee Dee says, “I’m nervous, man.” Vera holds his hand.

Joey looks over at him and says, “Relax, man. Everything’s gonna be cool.”

Monte comes over to the band and says, “So when the band gets called out to the stage, you girls are coming with me. We’re gonna sit right in the front row.”

Tommy says, “I hope they have our equipment set up properly.”

Monte says, “The crew assured me they do.”

A crew member walks up to Monte and says, “Okay, we’re ready for you.”

Everyone gets up and follows the crew member to the side of the stage.

Joey smiles at you and gives you a sexy wink from above his glasses. You blow a sweet kiss at him.

You hear the male host announce, “Our next guests, well what can I say about ‘em-they are young, handsome, talented and on the walls of your teenager’s room. Recently, you may have heard that their lead singer, Joey, captured murderer, Craig Olsen. Ladies and gentleman, please welcome the Ramones!”

The band walks out onto the stage, with Joey in the lead. The audience cheers and claps as the band makes their way out to the stage. The host shakes each of their hands and the band take their seats.

Monte escorts you and the girls out into the first row of the audience, where there are reserved seats for the group. All eyes stare your way.

The host says, “Thanks for being here, guys! Joey, Johnny, Dee Dee and Tommy Ramone!

The audience claps and cheers.

The host says, “First of all, you guys just released an album called Leave Home.” He holds the record up in his hand.

“This is your second album through Sire Records and it was produced by Tony Bongiovi and you, Tommy. What got you interested in producing?”

Tommy clears his throat and says, “Well, I’m really good at it.” The audience laughs.

Tommy continues, “Nah, I was given the opportunity and I took it. I ended up liking it and hope to produce again, in the future.”

The host says, “Johnny, what’s your favorite song the album?”

Johnny says, “Commando.” 

The host asks, “Why?”

Johnny replies, “It’s just fun to play. The songs on this album, we recorded them in the order they were written…we wanted to show a slight progression in song structure.”

The host asks Joey, “Joey, you wrote quite a few songs on this album.”

Joey crosses his leg and says, “I wrote most of the stuff I contributed at my apartment in Forest Hills, before I left and moved back to my place in the city. I had no amp at home, just an electric guitar. I recorded it onto a cassette and played that back at rehearsal. We had better production, we were playing a little faster, and we had a lot of songs accumulated. We were in really good shape for that album.”

The host says, “You know, I have a fifteen your old son and he just loves this album. He plays it over and over again.”

Dee Dee says, “Right on!”

The host looks at Dee Dee and asks, “Dee Dee, I hear you are the only one that’s married.”

Dee Dee says, “Uh yeah, that’s true. My wife’s in the front row here,” he points at her.

The camera zooms in on Vera, as she waves and smiles. The audience claps.

The host says, “What is it like for you guys when it comes to being out on the road and dealing with groupies and women that throw themselves at you?”

Johnny says, “We don’t participate in any of that stuff. All of us are in relationships and our girls tour with us, anyway.”

Joey says, “If a band wants to submit to that kind of lifestyle, that’s cool, but it’s not what we do, ya know? We play shows, maybe have a few drinks after the gig and then go home. We’re kinda boring.”

The host says, “Joey, you’ve been hailed a hero for the recent capture of killer Craig Olsen, who  
terrorized your girlfriend. I want to tell you how sorry I am about that, but I also want to thank you for your bravery and putting your life on the line the way you did.”

Joey flips his hair and says, “I, uh, wasn’t thinking about myself at the time, only of my girl. I think I did what most men would do if they came home to find their girl being chased by a murderer.”

The host says, “Well you’re a brave man, Joey, and we appreciate you.”

The audience claps in unison and Joey blushes. He glances at you and you give him a sweet smile.

The host says, “Well we’re gonna take a commercial break and when we come back, the band will perform a couple of songs. Don’t go away!”

During the break, the stage rotates and a different stage with the band’s music equipment is set up. The band take their places and get ready to perform, once they are told.

Joey resembles a rock god, as he stands statuesquely in front of the microphone. 

The host grabs his mic and says, “Alright folks! Here are the Ramones!”

Dee Dee yells, “One, two, three, four!”

The band plays Blitzkrieg Bop. It was their most popular song and a lot of people know it. 

Some of the audience shouts out, “Hey Ho Let’s Go!” along with Joey.

Joey sings, “They’re forming in a straight line, they’re going through a tight wind, the kids are losing their minds, the Blitzkrieg Bop…”

Johnny plays furiously, as usual. Dee Dee plays his bass really low, the only way to do it.

Tommy chews on gum as he beats the hell out of the drums.

When the song ends, the audience claps thunderously and the band gets a standing ovation.

Joey speaks into the microphone and says, “Thank you!” 

Joey looks at Monte and nods his head.

Monte grabs your hand and takes you up on the stage with him.

You have no idea why, you just follow his lead.

The guys in the band look confused but don’t say a word.

When you are on the stage, Monte hands something to Joey and Joey holds onto it tight.

Monte whispers to you, “Stay right here.” He walks off the stage.

Joey says, “Uh, before we play our next song, there’s something I wanna do.”

The guys in the band all look at each other and then at Joey.

Joey, who is still standing behind the microphone, says, “This beautiful woman standing right before me, is my girl, the love of my life, the one I almost lost last week, thanks to that creep, Craig Olsen.”

You blush immensely and wave at everyone. Hundreds of eyes are on you. You stand there with a smile on your face, looking helpless. You weren’t used to that kind of attention.

The audience goes crazy and claps. Once they quiet down, Joey continues talking.

He looks at you and says, “Well, ya know how I feel about ya, baby. You’re my best friend, my girl, my life. I can’t imagine living life without ya. What happened last week made me realize that I need to take it a step further.”

Joey puts the microphone down. 

He walks over to you and gets down on one knee.

The audience explodes with cheer and applause. 

You say, “Oh my god…Joey.”

You can’t believe what you are seeing. You look over at Monte and the girls and they are all smiling and clapping. Vera is holding her hand to her mouth. Claudia has a look of surprise on her face.

Joey holds the small box and presents you with a bright, diamond ring.

He says, “Baby, will you marry me?”

He is kneeling before you and you had never seen him look more beautiful. His eyes gaze into yours.

You say, “Yes Joey. I’ll marry you.”

The audience roars with applause and cheers.

Joey smiles. He takes the ring out of the box and places it gently on your finger. It looks so beautiful, as it sparkles under the bright lights of the stage.

Joey gets back up, reaches over and gives you a soft kiss on the lips. 

Joey picks up the microphone and says, “She said yes.”

More applause.

The host takes his microphone and says, “History is happening right here, folks! Congratulations guys, everyone here at the station is happy for you!”

Joey places the microphone back on the stand and takes his place on stage.

You start to walk away but Joey stops you.

“Hey, you’re not going anywhere,” he says. He motions for you to stand beside him. 

He says, “This next one is called ‘Oh, Oh I Love Her So’ and I wrote it for my wife to be, shortly after I met her.”

Your heart does a flip when he refers to you as his ‘wife to be’. You love how that sounds.

Joey says, “Take it Dee Dee!”

Dee Dee says, “One, Two, Three, Four!”

Joey sings, “I met her at the Burger King, we fell in love by the soda machine, so we took the car downtown, the kids were hanging out all around…  
Then we went down to Coney Island on the coaster and around again,  
And no one’s gonna tear us apart, cause she’s my sweetheart, all right, oh yeah  
Oh Oh I love her so…Oh Oh I love her so…Oh Oh I love her so…”

Joey sings to you the entire time and you stand there feeling the happiest you’ve ever felt in your life. How you loved him so. He did a good job surprising you, you had no idea that he was going to propose. Joey had never even mentioned marriage to you before. You had no idea that he was having thoughts about marriage but you are happy that he wants to commit to you.

When the band is done with the song, Joey says, “Thank you!”

The host comes onto the stage and says, “The Ramones, folks! If you get a chance, go see them play and definitely buy their new album, Leave Home. And again, congratulations, guys!”

Joey shakes his hand and you give him a hug. The host goes to each Ramone to shake their hand and thanks them for being on the show.

You and Joey walk hand in hand, off stage.

Everyone clamors around you guys and congratulates both of you.

“You’re crazy, Joey! I can’t believe it!” says Dee Dee.

Johnny shakes his head and says, “That’s insane, man! But congrats.”

Joey says, “Uh, thanks man.” He knows it took a lot for Johnny to even say that. Johnny wasn’t one for compliments.

You show the girls your ring and Roxy says, “Oh how beautiful! I hope Johnny gets me one!”

Johnny rolls his eyes and says, “If you behave, maybe.”

Your ring is a two carat, princess cut diamond, on a slim, sterling silver band.

Vera says, “You’re gonna be a Ramones wife, like me!”

Joey who has his arm around you, says, “Ramones wives are the best wives.”

Tommy says, “So when’s the wedding?”

Monte says, “For fuck’s sake Tommy, they JUST got engaged.”

You say, “We have time to think about it. We aren’t in a hurry, right Joey?”

Joey says, Neh, no hurry.”

Joey tells you, “Monte came with me to pick the ring out.”

You say, “Really? Thanks for helping him with it, Monte. How did you know my size?”

Joey says, “I just took another ring from your jewelry box and showed it to the jeweler. You’re a size 6.”

You smile and say, “Yes, I am.”

Monte says, “Joey actually decided on the ring himself, I just gave my input.”

You look at the ring and say, “I love it so much. You picked the perfect one, babe!”

Joey looks at you lovingly, squeezes your hand and says, “Yeh, I did pick the perfect one. I love you.”

♥


End file.
